Left Behind But Not Forgotten
by JoleenV
Summary: After the events in Chosen, Buffy Summers is the only one left alive. Soon she realizes that she is in a whole new world, a world filled with magic. All she wants to do is die but somewhere along the way she realizes life may be worth living. BtVS/HP AU
1. A Whole New World

Hey guys, this is my very first story. Please let me know if you think I should continue. I'm not set on anything yet. I'm basically coming up with it as I go along. So feedback would be really appreciated. Thanks a bunch!

**ATTN: **I've revamped this entire chapter, fixed errors and typos. I'm going to gradually do this to all of the chapters and then add new ones.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. They are owned respectively by Joss Whedon & J.K Rowling.  
_

_

* * *

_

Many cuts and scrapes decorated her body. She was on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She couldn't summon the energy to be surprised because it didn't matter much anymore.

'Everyone's gone.' She thought with a sense of dread making her stomach and chest feel as if they had been filled with ice cold water.

With that sinking grasping of reality, she closed her eyes and softly cried herself to sleep. She dreamt of things as they were, just only one day ago before everyone had died. On the other hand, killed is probably more appropriate. This girl once strong and solid was now weak and had crumbled. She was all alone now, more alone than she had ever been.

Light poured in through the open window. Slowly stirring, the only Slayer left on earth, Buffy Summers, opened her eyes and blearily took in her new surroundings. It was a small and plain room, with stone walls and bedroom furniture in peculiar patterns and colors.

She had no one, not Willow, not Xander, not Dawn, not Giles, not even Anya (who at this point she would be glad to have), not even Spike (who surprisingly she missed just the same). Where would she go? What would she do? Why had she survived? Why did everyone have to die? How could she survive without them? These questions raced through her mind at a speed that made her dizzy.

Trying to remember where she was and what she was doing there. She was struck all of a sudden by memories that made her stumble back to the bed and stiffly sit down on it.

"_B!" Shouted Faith, as she saw Buffy get pierced through the stomach by a bringer and drop like a sack of potatoes._

"_Buffy!" Dawn screamed in her high pitched voice, as she saw her sister fall to the ground face first._

_Faith quickly ran to her Slayer sister's side, "B, Are you okay?"_

"_Faith, Hold the line, beat them back!" Buffy said to Faith mustering the strength to hand her the scythe. Faith nodded grimly and quickly leapt into battle as if Buffy's words and the scythe were renewing her strength, but she too was quickly taken down by the Turok-hans and Bringers._

_"Rona, here!" Faith shouted throwing the young girl the Scythe, just before as she was overtaken._

_Meanwhile the First stood over Buffy taunting her making her so angry, angry enough to summon strength that she didn't even know she had, strength that forced her to get up and finish the job that she had started. She killed many Bringers and Ubervamps and then Spike in all his glory did the rest. He destroyed the First and the Hellmouth, but with it went everyone she ever cared about and she was left behind in the crater that used to be home._

She remembered passing out as soon as it was over, and then what? How did she get here in this room? She quickly got up and crossed the room to look out the only window. She couldn't describe the beauty she saw, the imposing mountains, striking forest, and shining lake. Only one thought crossed her mind.

'Oh crap, I'm not in Sunnydale anymore.'


	2. I'm In Europe!

Hey Guys! Chapter Two...Victory is mine! I've never gotten to chapter two on any story before. I'm kind of more than likely to flake on a story before the second chapter. But I promise I'm sticking to this story till it's finished you have my word. Please review it. I might mail you some cookies or something (probably not though). But review anyway and I'll definitely send good thoughts. If you have any advice or preferred pairings just let me know and I'll see what I can do, because nothing is set in stone.

(A.N " "Speaking ' '+_Italic_ Thoughts. )

I Do NOT own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They are owned respectively by J.K Rowling and Joss Whedon**_._**

ATTN: This chapter has been revamped.

**_

* * *

_**

As Buffy Summers stood gazing at the beautiful landscape, outside the very room, she was in, stood a group of people arguing about her.

"She can't stay here!" yelled a greasy looking man.

"The poor dear is just a girl, you can't just kick her out on the street!" argued a redheaded woman.

"We should wait for Dumbledore to come back, and let him deal with her." A silvery blond-headed man said very calmly.

"Yes I agree, the Headmaster will know what to do with her." An older looking woman in a pointed hat agreed.

"Mom, do you think Harry and Dumbledore will be back soon?" asked a redheaded young girl.

"Yes dear, Harry and the Headmaster will be back any minute from picking up young mister Malfoy." Her mother replied.

* * *

Just then, Buffy turned to the door and contemplated opening it and walking out. '_What if it's a trap or some crazy demon kidnapped me while I was knocked out?_' She went over her options. '_Well I guess if I stay in here I'll never find out_.' Slowly she approached the door.

As she opened the door, the group of people that stood in the main room turned and shot surprised glances at the door.

"How can she be awake?" shouted a redheaded boy that was so obviously related to the other redheads.

"She was so banged up; I thought she was in a coma." A young bushy haired girl said.

Buffy Summers stood in the open doorway, watching this group of strangers just flat out stare at her.

"Um, ahem…Excuse me," She said addressing the group.

"Yes my dear, are you all right? You know you really shouldn't be out of bed yet, you might hurt yourself." The redheaded woman said.

"I'm fine, but can someone tell me where the heck I am?" She asked.

"Because this place doesn't look like California, and I'm starting to freak out!" She shouted.

"Control your tongue!" Yelled the greasy haired man.

"Shh, Severus let's not scare the poor girl!" The older woman reprimanded.

"What's your name, my child?" An elegant almost white blond headed woman asked.

"It's Buffy, Buffy Summers, who are you people?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my husband Lucius." The blond woman said, gesturing to the tall, handsome blond man on her left.

"I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my children, Ron, and Ginny." The plump redheaded middle aged woman announced.

"I'm Hermione." The bushy haired girl said very shyly.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, this is Professor Severus Snape, and you are at Hogwarts, a school for very special and gifted children." said the older woman.

"Okay then well, does any of you know how I got here?" Asked Buffy.

"No, Ms. Summers, our grounds keeper a mister Rubeus Hagrid, found you unconscious on the Quidditch Field." Explained Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, so then…Wait, what's Quidditch?" Buffy asked.

"Um…" Professor McGonagall looked around the room, searching for something say to Buffy.

"It's a sport, a European sport!" Announced Hermione sensing she should jump in and help out the professor.

"Wait, so I'm in Europe?" exclaimed Buffy.

"Yes, in a small region outside of Scotland, where this school is located." Professor McGonagall replied.

"You really expect us to believe, you have no idea how you got here, girl!" shouted Professor Snape.

"Well, I don't!" Buffy yelled back annoyed at him insinuating she was a liar. "All I remember is being in Sunnydale, California one day and then waking up in that room the next!"

"It's okay Ms. Summers; we'll get to the bottom of this." Professor McGonagall promised. "Please excuse us for a minute." She said gesturing to Professor Snape and The Malfoys.

"Molly, why don't you see if there are some spare clothes for Ms. Summers to change into?" said Professor McGonagall, while they were walking out into the hallway.

"Of course, you poor dear, you must be terribly cold in those torn clothes." Molly said fretting over Buffy. "Let's get you something warm to change into."

* * *

As soon as they got into the hallway, Snape turned around and began to pace the hallway.

The Malfoys just stood to the side grasping each other's hand.

"Minerva, I don't trust this girl, how can she expect us to believe that she just awoke in a different country, she must take us for fools, and she obviously works for Voldemort." Snape practically spat out the name.

"We can't know that Severus, she just a young girl, she can't be more than nineteen years of age, just like Mr. Potter and his friends." Minerva tried to reason.

"Well, Lucius, you've been too quiet." Snape turned to Lucius, "Have you heard anything about Him sending a spy?"

"No, not at all, in fact he's been really quiet, scheming and regaining his strength," replied Lucius. "But it has been said that he is thinking about recruiting some new faces, but I'm almost completely sure that he would not recruit a young girl, unless she had extraordinary powers."

"So, then it could be her, she could be a spy sent, because of the very fact that she's the same age as Potter and his little sidekicks." Snape said full of contempt.

"It's always a risk, it's best we let Dumbledore find out, she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him." Said Minerva, the others nodded their agreement.

"When are He and Potter arriving with Draco? asked Narcissa.

"Soon, He said that, he located Mr. Malfoy in London and was taking Mr. Potter with him to navigate the city." replied Minerva.

"Lucius, you must give your word that you will not to be too hard on Draco, it's not his fault he got scared and ran away, he can't face the fact that we're in a war and have to choose a side and stick with it, no matter how difficult it may be." pleaded Narcissa.

"Very well, Narcissa, if only for your wellbeing, but the boy will have to understand that our family has really converted, he better not be seen consorting with those Slytherin friends of his, people already don't trust our forsaking of the Dark Lord as it is," explained Lucius, "we must not give them any motive to think that we are not true to our word."

"I realize, but we'll simply have to explain that to Draco when they arrive." agreed Narcissa.

* * *

Meanwhile…inside the room, Buffy was being mothered by Molly, and stared at by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You know I don't bite." She said to the three of them. "Are you all students here at this school?"

"Oh, no we're not, we completed our schooling about two years ago." said Hermione.

"Then why are you guys still here?" asked Buffy, "Don't you guys need to get a job or go to college?"

"Well, actually there's a war going on and we're fighting along the side of good." said Ron.

"Ron," exclaimed Molly, "we don't need to bother Buffy about the goings on of the war or anything else about it." She emphasized, '_Minerva made it clear that they were not to reveal too much to this girl, innocent as she may look, you can never be too safe, especially at a time like this_.' She thought to herself, '_I hope they realize that and don't say too much. Oh dear, I really thought that Harry would have defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by now.'_

"So, who's this Dumbledore-guy everyone keeps talking about?" questioned Buffy.

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of this school, he's really wise and so he'll probably know how to help you." Ginny explained.

"He's only wise, because he's so old." joked Ron.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione, I'm only joking, I like Dumbledore just as much as you." said Ron.

* * *

Just then, the Professors and the Malfoys walked back in.

Silence filled the room. Just as Buffy nervously cleared her throat to speak, a big giant man burst into the room shouting at the top of his lungs.

"They're back!" he shouted, "Dumbledore just arrived with Harry and Draco unconscious, he said that Draco would not come back freely so Harry tried to force him and he struck back."

"Oh dear!" Molly shouted.

"Oh my." Narcissa murmured.

"Atta boy Draco!" Shouted Lucius gleefully.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I thought you were the good guys?" asked Buffy.

"We are!" shouted Ron, "The Malfoy's are just well, they're the Malfoy's, that's all I can say."

"It's just that Harry and Draco were rivals all through school and Lucius always wanted Draco to show he was better than Harry, I guess he thinks that's what he proved by knocking him out." Hermione explained rationally.

"Oh, I guess I see how that works." agreed Buffy.

"Okay, Let's go to the hospital wing, the Headmaster is probably there waiting for the boys to wake up." ordered McGonagall.

Soon they all slowly filed out of the room they were in and made their way to the Hospital Wing.

All the while Buffy just thought to herself, '_What have I gotten myself into now_?'

* * *

Oh no! It's a Cliff Hanger. What's going to happen when she meets Dumbledore, Harry, and Draco? Who knows? Please Review! Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Questions Answered

Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate all the support I've received so far. Now on to chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter, they are owned respectively by Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling.

ATTN: This chapter has been revamped.

* * *

The walk to the hospital wing was reasonably short and extremely quiet, awkward, tense, and nerve-wracking, well for Buffy anyway.

'_Man, so this Dumbledore-guy is basically going to decide my fate_?' thought Buffy. '_Or at least he's going to decide if they are going to help me or not. I wonder if he's cool. Well, that Ron-guy said he's old...maybe he's like some old cool grandpa-like guy. I hope so. I wonder if I should play the damsel bit_.'

"All right here we are." announced Professor McGonagall.

Slowly everyone filed into the room. Buffy made sure that she was the last one to enter the room. As she stood in the back observing the room and making little mental notes, she saw two boys laying in two pale white beds that looked uncomfortable and a REALLY old looking man standing off to the side speaking to a lady that looked like a nurse or something.

'_Man!_' Buffy thought, '_Forget grandpa…it's more like great-great grandpa_.'

However, he looked sweet and caring with worry shining in his blue eyes as he kept glancing at the boys. Buffy could barely hear him speaking to the nurse and she stared at his mouth to read his lips as they moved rapidly.

"Poppy, are the boys all right? Will they make a full recovery?" He asked the woman.

"Oh, yes Albus not to worry Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy will live to kill each other another day." She replied.

"How soon until they awake?" He questioned.

"Very soon, the potions I administered will soon take effect, but I also gave them a very mild sleeping potion so they won't wake up to the pain of the healing process." She answered.

"Very good Poppy, thank you." He told her.

"Of course Albus, just try and make sure that they stay out of the hospital wing for a long while this time." She urged.

"I'll try, but you know how prone to injuries they are." He replied chuckling softly.

"Yes, I know how prone to injuries they are, especially when they enjoy so much to inflict them on each other." She countered smiling softly.

Buffy's eyes were wide with shock as thoughts were racing by in her head. _'Potions? Potions? What is going on here? What kind of special school is this_?'

Just then, Dumbledore turned to face the group and quickly addressed them. Smiling softly with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Hello everyone." He said, "What brings you all to the hospital wing?" He questioned jokingly.

"Headmaster, there is a serious matter to be discussed." Snape said urgently.

"Yes, Severus, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes losing some of their shine.

"We seem to have a spy in our midst." He said very seriously.

"What?" Buffy shouted drawing everyone's attention to herself, "I am NOT a spy, besides who is there to spy for?"

"You-Know-Who, That's who!" shouted Snape in return.

"No, I don't know who. Who?" Buffy asked.

"You-Know-Who." He shot back.

"No! I don't know, I promise, just tell me who." She asked.

"Not you know who, You-Know-Who!" He tried to explain.

"I don't understand!" She said with tears of frustration in her eyes.

"It's Voldemort." explained Lucius. "His name is Voldemort, but nobody ever speaks his name, and so they call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Lucius!" Narcissa said nearly angry. "What are you doing?"

"It's obvious that this girl truly does not understand, I do not think she is a spy, she must be a muggle." He calmly replied.

"How can you be so sure?" questioned Snape, while looking at Buffy as if trying to size her up.

"Can you please stop speaking about me as if I'm not here and just explain to me what's going on." Buffy said.

"Of course my dear, please forgive these two, but you can never be too cautious especially at a time like this, please come and join me in my office and all will be explained." Dumbledore said immediately taking control of the situation.

"Okay, but only if you promise to explain everything." Buffy said.

"Yes, come along my dear." Replied Dumbledore. "If everyone will please wait in the Great Hall while Miss, I'm sorry, dear girl, I do not seem to know your name."

"Oh, it's Buffy Summers." She answered quickly.

"I see, of course," He murmured softly under his breath, "While Miss Summers and I discuss things." He said louder for all to hear.

Then they were off to his office. Slowly making their way down the long, narrow hallway in silence. Both Buffy and Dumbledore lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Soon they arrived to a big statue and Buffy just stared at Dumbledore questioningly. 'What first potions and now we're going to walk through walls?' thought Buffy.

"Toffee Pops." Dumbledore announced.

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked looking at him like you would look at a crazy person licking your shoes.

Just then the statue moved and a long winding staircase behind where the statue was began moving Dumbledore swiftly stepped on it, and Buffy quickly followed after. When it reached to a stop Dumbledore walked through an impressive looking door and into a room, which Buffy could only assume was his office.

When she entered, her mouth dropped open in amazement. She uttered only one word. "Wow."

"Please, Miss Summers have a seat." He said.

Slowly she approached a big desk that was cluttered with trinkets and whosits and whatsits galore. It had two big overstuffed armchairs in front of it and so she took a seat.

Dumbledore made his way to his chair opposite her on the other side of the desk and sat down. "So, Miss Summers, how did you come to be here?"

"Well, okay. All I can remember is I was in Sunnydale, California one day and apparently in Europe, somewhere outside Scotland the next." She answered.

"I see, and you have no recollection of how you came to be here at Hogwarts?" He questioned.

"Ew…Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. Summers, it's the name of this school here." He replied chuckling softly.

"But why? That's a really gross name; it paints a sickening mental image." She said. "And no I don't know how I got here at Hogwarts." She added with a grossed out look on her face.

"All I remember is waking up in some room, walking out, and meeting everyone." She said trying to stay on topic.

"Well then, do you remember what you were doing in Sunnydale, California, yesterday?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do." She replied not saying anything else.

"Which was?" He pressed questioningly.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Sir." She shot back.

"I see, may I ask why that is?" He asked.

"No, but may I ask, who this Moldywart is, and why that Poppy lady was talking about potions, and why Ron said that you're in the middle of a war, and why I was suspected to be a spy? She countered with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Ahem, well my dear, it seems that you have very good hearing." He replied. "And..." Just then, she interrupted him.

"Oh and I almost forgot, what's a muggle?" She added.

"I see, well if I answer these questions will you answer mine?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." She replied.

'Maybe.' She thought to herself.

"Very well then, I ask that you get comfortable because this may take a while." He started. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, and everyone here including myself is either a witch or wizard." Stopping to gauge her reaction.

"I see, go on." She said calmly.

"Ahem, of course, About nineteen years ago a very powerful, but very evil wizard named Voldemort murdered a young man and his wife, their names were James and Lily Potter, as he went on to try and murder their son Harry, the spell he performed backfired and he was instantly killed. For he had not taken into account the love that Mister Potters' mother had shown in sacrificing her life for her son to be so powerful that it would protect him even in her death, after he was killed we lived in peace for awhile. But his followers-Deatheaters as they are commonly known as were plotting in silence just waiting for the perfect opportunity to use Mister Potter as a vessel to resurrect their leader. When Mister Potter was fourteen that very disaster occurred and since then we have been fighting back as well as trying to protect Mister Potter and kept him safe."

"Okay…All right that makes sense I guess…So let me get this straight, big bad comes and kills a young married couple for no reason and then tries to kill a baby?" She questioned incredulously. "Why, just cause he was crazy?"

"No, because there is a prophecy that tells that only Harry Potter will be able to truly kill Voldemort once and for all. That is why. When he heard the prophecy he decided to take action and kill him first." Dumbledore replied.

"Okay." Buffy said.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"You forgot to explain to me what muggles are." Buffy reminded.

"Oh, I apologize, muggles are non-magic folk." Dumbledore told her with a light smile gracing his lips.

"Oh." Was the only response Buffy could think of, she nodded her to head to assure him that she understood his explanation.

"You seem to be taking this extremely well, considering." Dumbledore said. "Now as for you, what were you doing in Sunnydale, yesterday?"

"I was closing the Hellmouth." Buffy said. "That's what I was doing, but doing that I lost my entire family and all my friends, who were fighting along my side." Tears started welling up in her eyes as she spoke those words.

"Oh, my dear…I'm so sorry, here." He said handing her a handkerchief.

"Thanks," She said taking the handkerchief and blowing her nose not very lady-like. "After the entire town was destroyed, I was the only one left behind in the rubble and so I collapsed, after that everything is blank."

"I see, not to worry my dear." He said looking at her with compassion and understanding in his eyes. "You're the Slayer, are you not?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Not a lot can get past me, Miss Summers, well as the Slayer I offer you an invitation to reside here at Hogwarts for the time being." He asked with his blue eyes twinkling once again. "But I ask that you take into consideration that we are in a war as of now and many people here will expect you to fight alongside us, if they find out you are the Slayer."

"…" Buffy had no words.

"But I completely understand if you would prefer to leave as you did in fact just win your own war and probably would not want to enter another." He said understanding.

Thoughts swirled on in Buffy head as she contemplated staying here in this magic school with its disgusting name, with a bunch of witches and wizards, she didn't really know. '_Well it's not like I have anyone to go home to, oh crap_!' she realized, '_I don't even have a home anymore_!'

As her thoughts went on she soon found them being drawn to that boy in the hospital bed. '_Harry Potter…what have you had to go through with no mother, no father, and the weight of the world on your shoulders...hmm, probably what I went through except I had a mother, at least for awhile anyway_.'

"Okay, I'll stay and help fight." She said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Splendid…" Dumbledore started, but was soon interrupted by Buffy yet again.

"On, one condition…" She said haltingly.

"Which is?" He pressed.

"That Harry Potter starts training with me as soon as possible." She stated.

"Really, that's your condition?" He asked incredulously, "That's excellent!" He went on joyously. "I would have asked you do so after you had rested for awhile."

"Good…" Buffy started, but it was her turn to be interrupted.

"Excuse me, my dear, but may I ask, why do you wish for him to train with you?" He asked.

"Well…why do you?" She asked.

"Because one can never be too prepared." He stated.

She looked him and smiled, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Very good, well I think everything has been discussed, are you ready to join everyone in the Great Hall?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, Oh I did have one question though is everyone going to be told that I'm the Slayer?" She questioned.

"That, Miss Summers is entirely up to you, if you do not wish for them to know then I shan't tell them." He told her.

"No, I don't…at least not right away." She said. He quickly nodded his acceptance, and gestured for her to follow him and started to the door. She easily followed and matched his brisk pace. Once they were halfway down the hall, a young boy quickly run up to them.

"Headmaster, Headmaster!" He shouted and skidded to stop right in front of them.

"Yes my dear boy?" The Headmaster asked smiling.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me to tell you that Harry and Malfoy are awake!" He said happily.

"Very good my boy, thank you." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. The young boy just beamed up at the Headmaster and quickly turned around and ran off in the same direction.

"Well Miss Summers, would you like to go meet Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy? He questioned.

"Sure, why not." She said and then Dumbledore turned in the opposite direction they had been walking and started off quickly.

She followed and soon they arrived at the hospital wing.

* * *

Dumbledore opened the door and walked in. Buffy followed him, but she hung back as he approached the beds that the boys were resting in.

"Ah, my boys, I'm very glad to see that you both are all right." Dumbledore said addressing them both.

"Thank you, Headmaster." The boy with dark black hair and piercing emerald green eyes replied, inclining his head as a sign of respect.

Buffy could only guess that this was Harry Potter, because the only other boy was a Draco Malfoy and she assumed that he was the blond hair boy with startling grey eyes that resembled Narcissa and Lucius.

Just then, said boy snorted and turned to Dumbledore with silent fury raging in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah well I wish that you would drop dead." He said spitefully. "I never asked to be dragged back here!" He went on to say. "Especially not by you Potter!"

"Oh, whatever Malfoy!" The now confirmed Harry Potter shot back. "You should be grateful that I brought you back with the way you were thoughtlessly carrying on you would have been killed!"

"Yeah right Potter!" Draco sniped back. "No one would be stupid enough to try and take me on, except for you of course."

"Puh-lease Malfoy, you think you're so…" Harry started.

"Boys!" Boomed Dumbledore and scared the poor boys half to death. "In case you have not noticed, there is a lady present."

Just then both boys whipped their heads in her direction and saw her with a funny smile on her lips and a raised eyebrow; clearly, she had been amused by their antics.

'_Man, she is so beautiful_.' Thought Harry, '_Yeah and she just saw me acting like a fool, stupid Malfoy_!'

'_Well, Well, Well, who do we have here; my she certainly is easy on the eyes_.' Thought Draco, '_And she saw me acting like an incompetent child, thanks to bloody Potter_!'

Just then she chose to speak, "Hey guys, wow, you two must be the bests of friends, right? She asked jokingly.

"Ahem." All eyes turned to Dumbledore as he cleared his throat, "This is Miss Buffy Summers and she shall be staying here at Hogwarts for the time being." He announced.

'_Awesome_!' Thought Harry.

'_Fantastic_.' Thought Draco.

They both turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." He said.

"And I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy; it's an honor to meet such a beautiful woman such as you." He told her.

She just grinned back at them and said, "It's nice to meet you both too."

Just then, Harry turned to Draco with a questioning look on his face as if trying to say '_What are you trying to pull_?'

Draco just smirked back and raised his eyebrow as if to say '_it's on, and all is fair in love and war_.'

* * *

Please Review! ;-)


	4. Feelings And Friends

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was pretty uninspired for a while. On with the story!

NOTE: Anything in parentheses is from me and not part of the story. Anything italicized are thoughts of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter and if you don't know who does, shame on you! Shame!

Also a very special thanks to the following reviewers: Liz Oreta, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, JEFF HARDY FAN31, Macala Armstrong, Youn2731, my original penname goes to here, MLQ, chazza, Krycek's Immortal Slayer, and Spiffy Tiffy. Thanks for your encouraging words! I dedicate this chapter to you all!

ATTN: This chapter has been revamped.

* * *

As Buffy Summers sat in a beautiful room surrounded by all things equally beautiful and also magical, she couldn't help but feel so depressed and alone.

'_I miss my friends so much, and Dawn, and Spike_.' Buffy thought sitting on a big window seat gazing at the scenery. '_I've never been so alone in this world like I am now; even when I wasn't home at least I still knew they were safe and alive…but now.' _Buffy Summers started crying like she had never cried before, the kind of crying that hurts your heart, the kind of crying where you can't even breathe.

Just then the door opened and in walked Hermione, seeing Buffy in her current state she immediately dashed over to her side.

"Buffy! What's the matter? Are you okay?" Hermione said closing her arms around the small slayer.

"No, I, can't, oh!" Buffy just couldn't stop crying to the point where she started hyperventilating.

"Oh my gosh! Buffy, you have to breathe. Please calm down." Hermione pleaded wrapping her arms more tightly around Buffy; she started to rock her back and forth making shushing noises, trying to calm her breathing.

Slowly Buffy started to relax and gradually drifted to sleep to a place of sweet dreams where everyone was still alive and all was well.

As Hermione heard her breathing regulate, she glanced down at Buffy and noticed that she had fallen asleep. '_Oh Buffy…What happened to you to make you so sad_?' Hermione thought, instantly Hermione was determined. '_You know what Buffy, you and I are going to be friends, great friends…I'll help you through this pain. I promise_.' Just then with a fierce glint in her eyes you could see that Hermione had taken the lone slayer under her wing.

* * *

Buffy Summers flinched as daylight streamed in through the window and hit her right on her face. With a groan of agony she slowly roused. '_Man I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What happened yesterday?' _As Buffy started to think the memories of the day before hit her like a ton of bricks. '_Oh no! I probably freaked Hermione out; she probably thinks I am some wacko, crybaby! What should I tell her?'_

Just then the door creaked open and speak of the devil it was Hermione herself. She cautiously approached the bed with a warm smile.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I feel much better today. Thanks for yesterday, sorry if I freaked you out or something. I just got really upset. I miss my friends and family. Ya know?" Buffy said really embarrassed.

"Oh that's fine! I understand, you didn't freak me out or anything of the sort," Hermione hurriedly assured her. "But if you don't mind me asking, where is your family? Are they back in California?"

Buffy chuckled wryly, '_Man, this girl is a regular Sherlock Holmes, and she wasted no time in pouncing for answers. She reminds me of Willow.' _Buffy smile died instantly on her lips, the thought of Willow immediately sobering her mood. She started the reply as she cast her eyes downward.

"No, they aren't back in California, they died." Buffy said softly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. What happened to them?" Hermione questioned letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"There was a tragedy, a disaster, they all got caught in the middle and they were killed." Buffy replied. '_They got caught in the middle because of me, it's my entire fault and I'm not even the one that's dead! God, please just let me die, so I can be with them, please!'_

Tears started to well up in Buffy eyes, '_No! I am not going to cry in front of Hermione again. I've got to be strong._' She pushed the tears back to the surface and there they stayed.

_"_Like a tornado?" Hermione asked.

"No, more like an earthquake." Buffy said grimly.

"Merlin, that's horrible. I can't even imagine how alone you must feel. I want you to know that I'll your friend." Hermione said.

Buffy let a small smile grace her lips as she replied, "Thanks Hermione, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Great!" Hermione beamed back.

The two girls settled in and started chatting very amicably.  
After awhile there was a knock on the door.  
Ginny Weasley quickly poked her head through and said, "Hey guys it's time for lunch, you know."

Hermione gasped, "Lunchtime already? I feel as though I barely just walked in."

"Yeah, time definitely flew by." Buffy agreed.

"Nope, You've been in here for about two hours now Hermione. Ron was starting to get anxious, he kept muttering about how Buffy had probably murdered you and fed you to the giant squid by now." Ginny said giggling.

"Really? He thinks I'm some mass murderer or something?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Nah, Ron's just cracked. Don't worry about it I set him straight. I mean because Dumbledore wouldn't let you stay here all willy-nilly if you were a murderer. He would probably lock you in the dungeons or something like that." Ginny explained.

"Oh, okay then let's go to lunch I'm starving," Buffy started saying, "Wait, did you say giant squid? And dungeons? What kind of magic school is this?"

Ginny just locked eyes with Hermione and both girl started giggling. "You'll see." They both replied simultaneously.

"Okay now that was creepy, what's all that about?" Buffy said.

"Nothing, C'mon Buffy I'm hungry." Ginny said while linking arms with Buffy and Hermione doing the same on the other side, almost dragging the poor girl along.

* * *

The walk to the Great Hall was not a short one. But it was filled with lots of laughs, and stories from Ginny and Hermione.

As they walked into the Great Hall, all eyes turned to them. Harry and Draco's eyes locked onto Buffy and didn't waver not once. Ron shot up out of his chair and shouted from practically across the hall. "Hermione! There you are!"

By the time the girls had walked to the boys table Hermione had turned a nice bright pink color.

"Yes, Ronald, here I am. You don't have to shout I'm quite all right. And perfectly safe in Buffy's company." Hermione stated as a matter of fact, while they were sitting down.

It was Buffy turn to get embarrassed and turn pink. "Yeah Ron, Hermione is fine with me, and just so you know and don't have to worry anymore. I'm not, nor have I ever been a murderer." Buffy said jokingly.

Harry turned to Ron and looked at him questioningly. "You thought Buffy was a murderer?"

Ron's ears turned a bright pink as he ducked his head and muttered a quiet "No."

Draco used Harry's distraction against him by turning to Buffy and greeting her with a warm smile. "Nice to see you again, Buffy." Draco said turning on the charm very thick.

Buffy smiled in return and said, "Nice to see you again too, Draco, and good to see that you're not in a hospital bed anymore."

"Yes, well I feel perfect fine now," Draco then got up and caught Buffy's hand between both of his and graced her delicate hand with a soft kiss, "please, sit here, next to me."

Buffy blushed very lightly and quirked an eyebrow, "Sure, since you asked so nicely, I guess I will."

By this point Harry was practically seeing red and seething very noticeably, and if he had looked across the table he would have seen a very amused looking Hermione.

_'My, my, my, this is going to be very interesting to see how this turns out, Harry and Malfoy competing for Buffy's attention.' _Hermione thought.

Harry quickly interjected, "How are you enjoying your stay here at Hogwarts, Buffy?"

"I like it, it's different that's for sure." Buffy replied smiling at Harry.

In that instant Harry felt as if his insides had turned to putty, '_Gosh, one smile from this girl and I'm gone. That's it I'm done for. There is no turning back anymore; I've never felt like this not even with Cho.' _Harry thought

After that Draco had sent Harry a scathing look and then he swiftly drew Buffy's attention back to him, and managed to successfully keep it the entire remainder of lunch. With each passing minute Harry was getting more and more sullen.

However a quick turns of events brightened his mood as Dumbledore swiftly approached the table and stopped right in front of the group and addressed them.

"Excuse me, but Buffy, Harry would you two please join me in my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Headmaster." Harry dutifully replied.

"Sure," Buffy said "I'll be right back guys."

While the rest of the group said all of their "Okay's", "See you later's", and such.

Draco looked quite pissed. '_Why in the name of Merlin, does Buffy need to be in the company of those sods?'_

_

* * *

_

The walk to Dumbledore's office was an enjoyable one. Harry got the chance to talk to Buffy uninterrupted, and for some reason not once did he wonder why the Headmaster wanted to talk to the both of them.

"Lemon bunt cake covered in raspberry frosting!" Dumbledore said joyously as if he had some waiting for him in his office.

As the staircase started moving Buffy looked at Harry and whispered, "He dances to his own song, doesn't he?"

Harry just chuckled and replied, "Yeah, Pretty much."

Dumbledore opened the door, walked in, and there was a lemon bunt cake with raspberry frosting sitting right on his desk. Harry and Buffy locked gazes and started laughing; Dumbledore happily joined in as well and then turned to the duo and asked, "Why are we laughing?"

That made the duo laugh even harder, to the point of tears and then Harry got a hold of himself first, "No reason, just felt like it." Harry said, Buffy had calmed down and agreed with Harry by nodding her head along.

"Well then would you like some cake?" Dumbledore asked.

The duo both respectfully declined, "More for me then." Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling a happy twinkle.

"Very well then, let's get down to business. Harry I'm sure you are wondering why I allowed Buffy to remain on the grounds even though we are amidst a war." Dumbledore started and was interrupted by Buffy yet again.

Buffy only had one question, "Now, Headmaster-sir?"

"Yes my dear, I'm afraid if things are not put into motion right away. The consequences may be dire." Dumbledore addressed her.

"Okay then, just tell me what's going on?" Harry questioned starting to feel uneasy.

Dumbledore turned to Buffy and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Buffy quickly turned to Harry and gave him a beseeching look, "Just promise me you won't freak out or anything?"

"I promise." Harry said with certainty.

"Harry," Dumbledore said now addressing him, "Buffy is here because, she is going to help fight and also to help train you for the final battle between you and Voldemort." Dumbledore paused to assess Harry's reaction.

"What? No offense to you, Buffy, but how are you going to help train me and help fight in this war? I thought you're a muggle?" Harry questioned her.

"I am a muggle in terms of magic, but the truth is Harry, I'm a Vampire Slayer. I want to train you in the ways of hand-to-hand combat, if you're up to it?" Buffy asked him.

"A slayer? I thought that the slayer was a mythical creature? We learned about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA)." Harry questioned.

"No Harry they are not mythical at all, look at your proof right here." Dumbledore said gesturing to Buffy, "She is no myth my boy, she is but flesh, blood, and bone just as you and I."

"Wow, I can't believe this…I never would have thought." Harry said shocked.

"Yeah, so do you think that training with me is something you would want to do?" Buffy said to Harry.

With no thought necessary Harry replied, "I would be honored to train with someone as skilled as you."

Buffy blushed and said, "I'm not that good…" looking at her shoes, "Wait, did you say in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Why did you all learn about slayers? We aren't something you guys would need defense against, we protect people not hurt them."

Dumbledore uncomfortably cleared his throat, "Actually Ms. Summers, the Ministry of Magic disagrees, they seem to think that not only are Slayers mythical but extremely dangerous as well."

"What? Why would they think that?" Buffy exclaimed.

"It's simply a ruse, in case a witch or wizard is to come into contact with a slayer it's designed to scare them away. As per the agreement between your Watchers Council and the Ministry." Dumbledore calmly explained.

"There is a Watchers Council here? Are you sure?" Buffy questioned desperately.

"Yes my dear, I am quite sure as I have in fact come into contact with several Watchers in my life." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Thoughts whirled on in Buffy's head, '_There is a Watchers Council here? What if I'm not in a different dimension? Just a different time or maybe it is a different dimension? After all the Watchers Council doesn't exist in my world anymore. What if this is a different time or dimension and everyone is still alive and well? If that is the case then I promise I will find them.'_

_"_Ms. Summers…are you alright? You have been awfully quiet for while now_." _Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking." Buffy replied.

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance of her excuse and dismissed them, "Very good, now that everything settled, you two may return to the Great Hall."

They began their descent and as they reach the hallway Buffy stopped and turned to Harry, "Harry, I almost forgot to tell that the whole thing about me being a slayer, and the training that you and I will be doing. It needs to be kept secret for now. Okay, do you promise not to tell anyone not even Ron?"

"Yeah I promise, but why does it need to be a secret?" Harry asked her.

"I'm just a lot more comfortable with it being a secret for now, I'll tell them all one day. Just not today." Buffy explained.

Harry nodded and said to her, "Okay I'll respect your wishes, and I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Harry." Buffy said smiling.

Harry insides did a flip and then liquefied. He blushed and stammered, "No problem Buffy."

After that the duo started their trek back to the Great Hall, talking, smiling, and laughing, not at all aware of the soon coming event that would change everything as they know it.

* * *

Please review! I could use any inspiration or input I can get.

Thanks a bunch!


	5. Harry Has A Fit, Because Draco Is A Git

Hey guys! Chapter five! Yay! The pairings in the end may shock you with the way this story is progressing. But I live and love to shock people.

A.N. I do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter, they are owned respectively by Joss Whedon & J.K Rowling.

A.A.N: " " is speaking, ' ' and _these are_ thoughts, and anything in (parentheses) is from me NOT part of the story.

Thanks To The Following Reviewers Of Chapter Four: Liz Oreta, Claddagh, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Chi Vayne, and Macala Armstrong. I dedicate this following chapter to you!

Now on with the story!

ATTN: This chapter has been revamped.

* * *

Up until now Harry James Potter had never hit a girl. But now he was being encouraged to do so, if not egged on at the same thing. He found himself in quite the conundrum. To hit a girl or not, that is the question that Harry James Potter was busy asking himself. When said girl's fist connected with his face and sent him sprawling across the Room Of Requirement's floor.

"Uh!" The impact left Harry seeing little dancing birdies around his head.

"Oh my gosh! Harry, I'm so sorry, most people instinctively duck!" Buffy Summers apologized profusely to the boy that was lying flat on his back.

"It's okay, I'm okay, I think." Harry reassured while mentally kicking himself for looking like a bloody pansy in front of the girl of his dreams, or the girl that was currently starring in his dreams anyway.

"I shouldn't have assumed that you would duck, you know what they say about people who assume." Buffy said.

"No I don't, what do they say?" Harry asked while slowly rising to his feet.

"Um, I don't know something about donkeys or something like that." Buffy replied.

"Donkeys, you American lot are an odd sort, aren't you?" Harry chuckled.

"Hey! It's not even like that; I probably wasn't paying attention that's all. I'm sure it makes more sense than that." Buffy replied indignantly.

"Yeah well, we should probably continue training, before Snape comes back to check on us again." Harry said.

The Potions Master had been to check on them three times in the past hour. One could think that he was concerned about Harry or he that just wanted to look at Buffy in her tight sports tank top and leggings that Dumbledore had conjured for her.

"Yeah that's right, okay hit me." Buffy demanded.

"Oh, bugger, are we back to that again? Why do I have to hit you?" Harry questioned.

"So I can gauge your strength that's why." Buffy explained.

Harry sighed resignedly and nodded his head. With all the force he could muster he curled his hand into a fist and punched as hard as he could. To his immense surprise Buffy caught the fist as it descended right in front of her face.

"Hmm…that's not bad, it's not that good. But it's all right for a beginner," Buffy stated, "You've never fought with your fists before, have you."

"No, not so much, is it really that evident?" Harry asked worried that he might be weak.

"No, not really, it's just something to work on that's all." Buffy said.

Just then a heavy knock sounded on the doors of the R.O.R. startling them. Harry turned to Buffy and asked her, "Who do you think it is? I didn't tell anyone that we were meeting here." Harry said.

"I don't know, but it's probably not Snape, he never knocks." Buffy replied while walking to the door.

As she reached the door, she cracked it open and saw Draco standing there, trying to look over her shoulder to see inside the room behind her. She subtly maneuvered her body to block his view and asked. "Hey Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you come in here a while ago. Why are you in here?" Draco questioned.

"Oh, well I just wanted a private place to think and Dumbledore recommended this room, he said no one ever comes here." Buffy expertly lied.

"I see, well I was going to ask to if you wanted take a walk and explore the grounds," Draco said, "Since you've been never been here before, I thought you would want to take in the sights."

"Yeah that sounds like fun, how about later though, like after dinner?" Buffy asked.

'_Ah, I see what you're planning here Buffy, it will be more romantic after dinner. Say a moonlight stroll.' _Draco thought gleefully, '_Wait till Potter gets word of this; he'll probably go off his rocker!'_

"Draco?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry I was just thinking about how much fun it will be." Draco smoothly recovered.

"Okay well, see you later then." Buffy started to close the door.

Draco suddenly taking in her appearance couldn't help but be curious. "Wait, why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh this, I umm… like to do yoga, it helps clear my thoughts." Buffy said dodging a bullet.

"Oh all right then, wait what is yoga?" Draco asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, okay?" Buffy said hurriedly.

"Oh sure, of course I didn't mean to interrupt." Draco said clearly miffed about being cast aside so quickly.

As he started to walk away, Buffy could tell that he had been offended so trying to rectify the situation. "Cool cape by the way." Buffy called out, "It makes you look all cool and mysterious."

Draco turned around and grinned like a Cheshire cat, he was practically purring too. "Really, you think so, I'll be sure to wear it more often then." He turned sharply to make sure that his cape billowed out behind him and strutted away.

Buffy just laughed at his crazy antics, not at all aware that Harry was standing a few feet away with a hurt look on his face.

Buffy closed the door and turned back to Harry, "Okay Harry, are you ready to start learning how to kick major butt?"

"Actually I'm not feeling well, is it okay if we just continue tomorrow?" Harry said not looking her in the eyes.

"I knew it, that punch hurt more than you let on, are you dizzy or something, do you want to go see that Poppy lady?" Buffy asked.

"No, really I'm okay I just feel sick, must be something I ate, I'll see you at dinner." Harry said while gathering his stuff, and heading toward the door.

"Okay…I'll see you at dinner then." Buffy replied but Harry was already out the door, leaving Buffy standing in the doorway with a confused and mildly hurt look on her face, and feeling like she had been ditched or something.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? No better yet, who does she think he is? Can't she see it's just an act? Draco Lucius Malfoy is the slimiest, greasiest, dirtiest git on the face of the earth!" Harry James Potter was ranting like no tomorrow.

His best friends were taking the brunt of all the yelling as he currently was standing right in front of them in Hermione's room. (They get their own rooms, since they are not students anymore and they just stay at the castle for protection)

Ron was dutifully nodding along since he agreed with everything Harry was yelling away. He would chime in every few minutes with "Yeah!" and "That's right!" and also "You should kick his arse, mate!"

Hermione on the other hand was dangerously close to getting a headache and she knew it, she was currently rolling her eyes and massaging her temples. "Harry, relax! It's not your place to meddle in Buffy's life. If she wants to be friends with Malfoy then that's her business, not yours."

Those words just succeed in adding fuel to the fire of Harry's anger. "What? Not my business? Hermione, it's everyone's business, everyone that knows the way Malfoy truly is. Buffy doesn't know him for who he really is. She doesn't know what to expect from a creep like Malfoy!"

Harry Potter continued to rant like a chimpanzee on crack, until finally Hermione got so fed up with Harry's never-ending tirade that she just exploded.

"Harry, stop! It's not any of your business if Buffy chooses Malfoy for a friend, and if he really is like you say then she's bound to find out very soon. So just leave it alone for now. Okay?" Hermione shouted very exasperated.

"But, but." Harry started.

"No," Hermione said very forcefully, "Let Buffy be the judge of Malfoy, Harry because the truth is we really don't know Malfoy at all, and if you ruin her thought of him before she gets to know him that would be very unfair."

"Don't know him? Hermione, are you kidding me? We have known Malfoy for eight years. Of course we know him." Harry shouted.

"No, Harry we don't, I mean think about it, we know Malfoy as enemies not as friends. We have no idea what he was really like with his friends, he could have been a saint to them and a devil to us and we wouldn't even know it." Hermione tried to reason.

Harry just looked right into Hermione's eyes and saw that she really meant what she had said.

"Why do you care so much," Harry said softly trying to see the truth in her eyes, "Why are you defending him?"

"Yeah 'Mine, why are you standing up for Malfoy? He's a git, especially to you." Ron chimed in.

Hermione blushed and started stammering, "I don't, I just think that Harry shouldn't try to blackball Malfoy, because that would be something Malfoy would do to you Harry, and you don't want to be like Malfoy. Do you?"

"No 'Mione I don't…I guess you're right. I won't say anything, but if Malfoy's charm wears off and he starts being a git to her, I'm going to beat him senseless." Harry stated.

Ron turned to Harry with a big retarded grin on his face, and started winking his eyes and wiggling his eyebrows. Little did he know that doing this made him look like he was having a seizure.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing" Harry asked Ron obviously very freaked out with his expression.

"So…you and Buffy, huh? You like her. A lot." Ron said.

Harry suddenly got extremely nervous and hated the way Ron made the word "A lot" its own sentence, "What…no I don't, that's ridiculous…"

"Oh c'mon Harry, you've got it bad, everyone can tell. I mean, every time she walks into the room you become a jumbling mess and Malfoy all of a sudden becomes 'Rico Suave' it so obvious that you two like her." Hermione said.

"What's 'Rico Suave' and how does Malfoy become it" Ron said very confused.

Harry just laughed and said, "'Rico Suave' so… you got a thing for him, huh?"

"Oh, do shut up, and Ron, he's a famous muggle you wouldn't know who he is." Hermione said.

"Oh okay then." Ron said not interested anymore.

"Really though, it's that noticeable?" Harry asked very concerned.

"Yeah mate, it's really easy to see." Ron said laughing.

"So, should I do something about it? Should I stop being so nice then, or at least tone it down some?" Harry questioned clearly fretting at this point.

"No, I don't think you have anything to worry about, it's fine that you're interested in her. She's very nice and pretty, and managed to adapt to the whole magical side of life surprisingly well." Hermione said, "Plus Malfoy is very open and frank towards his feelings about her, so why not you too?"

"Yeah I guess, but 'Mione that's what worries me. Malfoy is a completely different person whenever she's around. What if she starts to like him?" Harry asked her.

"Then she would like him, Harry, there is not really anything that you can do about it, just be yourself and be her friend, and trust me if she knows a great guy when she sees one, she'll pick you." Hermione said smiling sincerely at him.

"Thanks 'Mione. I think I needed to hear that, I can relax now and not freak out about their stupid romantic after dinner walk tonight." Harry said finally calmed down.

Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and her mouth dropped open and started opening and closing like a fish out of water, "What? She and Malfoy are going on a romantic walk after dinner? Harry, how could you let this happen? I thought you like her?"

Harry just looked at her like she was crazy, and started muttering, "What, but, you, and I," He calmly took a deep breath and then started freaking out again, "What do you mean how did I let this happen? You just said to just be there for her and be her friend and she'll like me and not Malfoy, and that even if she does like Malfoy there's not anything I can do about it. Now you're changing your mind?"

"No, of course I'm not changing my mind, but Harry you have to understand that telling her that Malfoy is a evil git is a petty, rotten thing to do, but letting him be within ten feet of her without you around is just plain stupid, if he gets her to start liking him before she even really gets to know you, then chances are she'll choose him, he can be really charming when he wants. You know that Harry, you've seen him around her." Hermione said.

"When did you get to be such a romance expert, Hermione?" questioned Ron, suddenly very interested to figure out how she had acquired all this information about relationships, "I mean you haven't had a boyfriend since Krum, so how would you know what Harry should do?"

"What did you say Ronald?" Hermione said with steel in her voice and a dangerous glint in her eye, "I have dated before, just because I don't fling myself at whatever guy that happens to glance my way does not mean I've never had relationships whether they were long lasting or not. And I case you've forgotten I'm a girl, so I'm the only one that has any authority on the subject a girls mind."

By that point Hermione was furious and any little thing could set her off her rocker completely. Harry was darting his eyes back and forth as if he was at tennis match. He would have intervened but he could tell that Hermione was pissed, and so he succumbed to fear and stayed silent and began praying that Ron wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Well I'm the only one of the three of us currently in a relationship; I and Padma have been dating for a while now, that's all I'm saying." Ron tried to rectify the situation.

Little did he know that, that one sentence would be the very thing that could set Hermione off, "Oh yes Ronald I know, we all know, how is Padma? Have you even talked to this month?"

Hermione was still hurt about how quickly Ron had practically thrown himself at Padma's feet the moment she turned his way, and completely forgot about her and Harry whenever she was around.

"Of course, we owl once a week, she's fine." Ron said very stiffly.

"Oh right, once a week, if you and her have such a great relationship," Hermione said sarcastically, "Why hasn't she come to stay with you here, like she said she was?"

"Because she's taking care of her mother, you know that after Parvati got killed her mother lost her mind." Ron said defensively.

"Oh, grow up Ron, her mother is staying at St. Mungoes, where they have an entire building of people that can care for her, once you wake up and come back to reality you'll see that she's just stringing you along. After Justin died that's when she started glancing your way, right?" Hermione said.

By this point Harry got fed up, "Okay that's it, enough already, we're friends in case you guys have forgotten, and you're supposed to build each other up not tear each other down."

"Yeah sure, we're friends, we're all just best friends, perfect," Hermione rose from her seat and started towards the door and threw an, "I'll be in the library." Over her shoulder.

Ron turned to Harry with an exasperated look on his face and just said one word, "Women."

* * *

Buffy Summers was lost completely and totally lost beyond belief, first she was on the seventh floor and then she took this weird staircase and ended up in the dungeons. So naturally she did the only thing she could think of, she wandered around aimlessly.

Just as she rounded a corner, she ran into a warm, solid, man-shaped object and the force and surprise of running into something knocked her off her feet and something tumbled after her. Landing next to her was the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

Buffy slowly rose to her feet, turned around and promptly turned red, "I'm sorry about that Mr. Malfoy, I should've been looking where I was going." She said very embarrassed, she offered a hand to him and when he put his hand in hers, he was shocked when she effortlessly pulled him to his feet, as if he were a child and not the grown man that he was.

"It's quite alright Ms. Summers, if I may ask what you are doing wandering around the Dungeons." Lucius inquired dusting himself off.

"Oh, you know a little exploring and stuff like that." Buffy said not very convincingly.

"You're lost." Lucius stated not asked.

"Yeah I am, I'm totally lost." Buffy replied, "Oh, and you can call me Buffy."

Lucius Malfoy inclined his head and replied, "Of course, Buffy and you may refer to me as Lucius if you wish."

"Actually, can I call you Lou?" Buffy asked smiling prettily.

"No, absolutely not." Lucius said disgusted by that name, "It's so common, why you would want to call me that is beyond me."

"I think it's cute, like Lou the sweet plumber guy, c'mon everyone loves Lou the plumber!" Buffy said to him.

"What is a plumber," Lucius started, "oh, never mind you may call me Lou, if you wish."

"Really? Great!" Buffy said grinning.

"Yes well, I heard that Draco seems to have taken a liking to you?" 'Lou said.

"Oh, has he? I guess… but isn't he just being nice?" Buffy asked.

"Ms. Summers, Buffy," He said catching himself, "Draco is nice, just not to everyone, only the people that he finds worthy of his time."

"Worthy?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes, Draco is actually very picky about the people that he spends time with, so therefore I concluded that he likes you." 'Lou said, "He mentioned something about you two taking a walk after dinner…"

"He offered to show me around, that's all." Buffy replied.

"Buffy, just for future reference, you know should know that people are not always who you think they are." 'Lou said to her.

"Are you warning me about your own son?" Buffy questioned incredulously.

"No of course not, Draco may be a bit of a spoiled brat, don't tell him I said that, but he really cares about his friends and family a lot," He said.

"Okay…so then who are you talking about, if not Draco then, who?" Buffy questioned relentlessly, "Dumbledore, Harry, oh I know, it's that pervert Snape, right?"

'Lou started chuckling at the way her face scrunched up when she called Snape a pervert. But he quickly returned to his general all around seriousness.

"I just meant in general, Buffy, please take to heart that you are new to this world and do not know about how everything and everyone really is here, magic and those born of magic are often seem real, but that can all be just an illusion." he said.

"Okay well, thanks for the advice, I guess…" Buffy said, "I'll definitely remember that."

Lucius just smiled charmingly and said, "You're welcome, if you ever have any questions or need any more of my wise and helpful advice you know where to find me, well, I must go, Narcissa is waiting for me."

As he started to walk away Buffy turned around and said, "Wait, I don't know where to find you."

"Draco does, you can ask him." Lucius said clearly put off with her question interrupting his impressive saunter that he was just about to start.

"Oh, okay then, see you later 'Lou!" Buffy called out very chipper. Not noticing the way Lucius winced when she called him 'Lou.

Buffy just sighed and then started walking away, only to realize that she was still lost. Turning around quickly hoping to catch 'Lou and ask for directions, she saw that he was already gone.

"Oh crap…" Buffy just sighed again extra hard this time and started walking down the hallway hoping to run into someone soon, before she died and decomposed in the Dungeons, '_Man that's like something out of a Stephen King movie, 'later they would find the body by following the smell of decayed flesh'…man I'm good, I should write my own book, I'll call it "Body In The Hallway_"… 'She trailed off lost in her thoughts of writing a novel.

* * *

Walking, turning down random halls, and taking whatever staircases she stumbled across, she somehow managed to end up in the Library.

As she took in the sight of such an impressive and massive archive of books, one thought raced through her mind, '_Willow and Giles would love this library.' _Pain lanced through her heart suddenly, but determined to be strong; she put on a strong face and curiously looked around.

She saw Hermione, practically running to her; she stopped right in front of her. "Hey, Hermione…" She said grinning at the girl.

Hermione looked up at Buffy surprised, "Hey, what brings you to the Library, are you interested in knowledge like myself?" She asked Buffy excited at the thought that maybe Buffy liked reading for fun too. However those thoughts died when Buffy announced.

"Oh, I got lost." Buffy said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh well, sit down." Hermione said laughing.

Before Buffy had arrived Hermione had been contemplating telling her about the way Harry felt toward her, just so he wouldn't get hurt by Buffy or Draco.

'_Whoa, that's weird, when did Malfoy become Draco?' _Hermione had freaked herself out by the sudden ease of referring to Malfoy as Draco even if it was just in her mind and not out loud. And that's what had been occupying her thoughts since she sat down in the Library with all of her fifty books that lay out on the table before her, not a single one open.

Looking at the blond girl in front of her, _'No, Harry would kill me_,' Hermione thought, '_or maybe not, not if she likes him too and it works out helping him in the long run.'_

Hermione just looked at Buffy and slowly made a decision; she smiled and opened her mouth to speak…

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger! Will Hermione tell Buffy how Harry feels? Will Buffy feel the same? Will Harry murder Hermione? Will Ron ever wake up and smell the pumpkin juice? Who was 'Lou talking about? Is Draco really a git? Find out next time here on Left Behind!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	6. Flying And Lying

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter six!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter, they are owned respectively by Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling

NOTE: Anything _Italicized_are thoughts, anything **BOLD **ispart of a letter and anything in (Parentheses) is from me and NOT part of the story.

A Special Thanks to reviewers: Slaya, Macala Armstrong, Jupiterthunder, and JMMendiola.  
I dedicate this chapter to you!

On with the story!

ATTN: This chapter has been revamped.

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers walked to dinner that night and thought about how much her life had changed in just a few days. First she was the slayer and now she was Harry James Potter personal trainer or something like that. She was extremely confused; because it seemed like she was a lot more than just a trainer. When he looked at her she felt her skin burn.

Earlier when she talked to Hermione it seemed like she had wanted to tell her something, but even after Buffy had asked her what was on her mind she had continuously said nothing important. So Buffy had just continued chatting with Hermione until it was near dinner time.

Hermione had graciously shown Buffy to her room and then gave her directions to The Great Hall and then walked to her own room thinking about what would have happened if she had told Buffy about the way Harry is freaking out over her.

'_No, Harry would have taken my head off if I even mentioned anything like that_.' Hermione concluded.

Dinner was a brief and silent affair, it seemed like Harry was ignoring her, and he didn't pass the potatoes to her which to some people would mean nothing, but to her it meant a lot. Just as she had mustered the courage to ask him what was wrong, he quickly excused himself and practically fled the room.

"Hey, are you ready to take that walk?" Draco asked approaching her from behind.

"Oh sure, I'm ready." Buffy replied before turning to Hermione and excusing herself from the table.

"Well, well, isn't that interesting…" Ginny said to Hermione with one eyebrow raised.

* * *

She walked down the dimly lit, courtyard path that was surrounded by all different colored roses with a certain blond haired wizard; she couldn't help but be intrigued by his devilishly handsome good looks and aloof, yet chivalrous demeanor. It excited her, made her nervous and that was a feeling so new and foreign to her it made her anxious, and she wasn't sure yet if feeling anxious was a good thing.

"How was your yoga?" Draco asked her.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Your yoga that you were doing in the Room Of Requirement earlier." Draco responded.

"Oh that, yeah it was good, fine." Buffy said smiling at him.

"You were supposed to explain what that was to me, remember?" Draco questioned.

"Oh yeah! Um, yoga is a kind of meditation that people do to center their mind and emotions that kind of stuff." Buffy explained.

"And how do you meditate?" Draco asked.

"You breathe and sit cross legged, that's about it." Buffy said.

"That's it, that's all you do?" Draco said incredulously, "But you were in that room for like three hours."

"How do you know how long I was in that room?" Buffy asked suspiciously, "Were you watching me?"

"No, I just was taking a stroll through the corridors, that's all." Draco replied obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, yeah I can see how much fun that would be." Buffy said laughing.

Draco turned to her with a devious smile on his face and came to a stop.

Buffy stopped as well and turn to him, "What?"

"Are you afraid of heights?" Draco said practically grinning.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer in all her years had never experienced what she was experiencing now. The exhilaration and freedom of flying, and the just plain old awesome rush you got from being hundreds of feet in the air.

She whooped and laughed gleefully without care. She didn't care if Draco thought she was crazy or retarded, she was having too much fun. Unknown to her Draco was getting a big kick out of this not only because this beautiful girl had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, but also because he felt like he was scoring major points with her.

'_Yeah, Potter I'd like to see you top this, I'll be the one that gives her, her first broom ride_.' Draco thought happily.

* * *

Harry James Potter slammed the door to his room and huffed while he stormed over to his bed, whipped out his wand, and in his anger blew up his pillows. While the feathers fell all around him, he threw himself face down on his bed and sighed angrily in defeat.

He started muttering under his breath, "Stupid Malfoy, he always has to ruin everything, why can't he just drop off the face of the earth, ruddy git isn't even grateful that I bloody well saved his life. I could have let him rot, in muggle London, but no I had to be the bloody hero that always rescues people, I've really got to put a stop to that."

With his temper now under his control he quickly repaired his pillows and then came to the conclusion that, "You know what," He started talking to himself, "Buffy is probably better off with that bloody Malfoy even if he is a wannabe Deatheater, at least she wouldn't be in constant mortal danger of being killed by Voldemort, like she would be if she and I got together."

A knock sounded at the door and before he could get up to answer it, it practically burst off its hinges, "Harry! You've got to come see this Malfoy and Buffy are…"

Before Ron could finish, Harry promptly interrupted him, "Actually Ron about Buffy I've come to the conclusion that maybe she's better off with him…"

"Well, Harry, I'm glad to hear you say that, because now at least you won't blow your top when you see them flying around the castle…" Ron said smiling grimly.

"What! She and that stupid, bloody, lowlife, Deatheater scum are flying together around the castle?" Harry exclaimed renewed with nearly uncontrollable anger.

"But, mate didn't you just say she's better off with him?" Ron said looking at Harry like he was losing his mind.

"Yeah, well I take it back! She deserves better than that git!" Harry said.

"Okay…" Ron said at a loss.

Harry then jumped off the bed, tore open the door and started running down the hallway as if a Banshee itself was at his heels.

"Headmaster," Harry howled coming to a stop, panting and gasping for air, he nearly startled the poor Headmaster to death.

"What is it, my dear boy, is it your scar?" The Headmaster questioned very worriedly.

"No…it's…Malfoy…he…Buffy…" Harry said wheezing.

"It's okay, my boy, take your time, what did Mister Malfoy do, did he harm Ms. Summers?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He took her for a broom ride!" Harry shouted.

"And…"The Headmaster asked not really understanding what the problem was, "Did they fall off, and are they in the infirmary?"

"No…I hope not." Harry replied.

"Then what is the problem, did he steal your broom?" said Dumbledore.

"No, he just…has her on his broom in the air," Harry tried to explain but Dumbledore obviously was not getting the picture, "You know, flying." Harry said making weird hand movement to demonstrate a broom flying in the air trying to make Dumbledore understand how dangerous the situation was.

"I see, and how is this a bad thing?" Dumbledore asked.

"She could fall and get hurt, or break her neck; I think you should order her not to speak to Malfoy ever again." Harry emphasized.

"Harry, Ms. Summers is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she is the Slayer after all, as well as I'm quite certain Mr. Malfoy would never harm Ms. Summers." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"I really doubt that Malfoy cares about anyone, whose name isn't Draco Malfoy." Harry said with certainty.

* * *

Meanwhile in the night sky, a beautiful blond haired couple, one blonder than the other, were zipping around extremely fast, almost too fast for the human eye to see.

Finally after about three hours of non-stop exhilaration, Draco started to descend to the ground. He stopped to a hover over the Quidditch field and Buffy loosened her arms from their near death grip from Draco's waist and dropped to the ground on her side, laughing.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you enjoyed yourself." Draco said calmly dismounting his broom, and coming to a halt standing over her, smiling very handsomely.

"Are you kidding, that was the most fun I've had in a really long time," Buffy said smiling up at him from her place on the ground, "I really needed that to get my mind off things, thank you Draco."

"You're very welcome, so what kind of things do you need to get off your mind?" Draco asked curiously.

"Just the stuff that happened right before I came here." Buffy said.

"And what was that?" Draco questioned her, now extremely curious about why she was 'beating around the bush' as some would say.

"Don't worry about it, I'd rather not talk about it just now, I'll explain it all to you later." Buffy said.

And just about when Draco was going to start digging more, she smiled a smile so disarming that all the thoughts flew right out of his pretty little head, "Okay, later then."

Buffy then stretched up a hand to him as if asking for help up, but when he graciously extended his hand and put it in hers. With a surprising amount of force she pulled him to the ground with her, "Sit here with me for awhile, the stars are so bright and pretty here."

"Okay," Draco said from his current position on the ground next to her, "Yeah, you're right they are really bright tonight," Draco turned to look at her, and caught her eyes with his and said, " You know that if I was some hopeless romantic I would probably say," He then lowered his voice to a dull whisper and brought his mouth to her ear as if telling her a secret and said, "The stars they shine for you, and all your unparalleled beauty."

Buffy's mind was racing, she had never felt the urge to kiss someone as strong as she felt it now, but some little voice in the back of her mind started nagging at her, _'You don't even know this guy all that well, and Harry seems to hate him, oh man, Harry, if I kiss Draco it would upset him_.'

Draco who could not hear Buffy's thoughts just figured that he had crossed the line, because she hadn't said a word in like three minutes, " Buffy, if I upset you, or made you uncomfortable in any way, I apologize."

"Oh no, you didn't, sorry Draco I guess I just got wrapped up in my thoughts." Buffy replied.

Having effectively killed the mood, Buffy got to her feet, and started brushing off her pants, Draco slowly followed the suit.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your room." Draco offered her his arm as a true gentleman would.

"Okay, thank you kind sir." Buffy said joking around, linking her arm in his and they started their walk back to the castle with nothing but the bright moon and shining stars to light the path.

* * *

Inside the castle a man with a tainted heart and dark intentions was planning how to use this new girl as an instrument to his advantage.

As he quickly made his way across the dimly lit chamber he called his own, he reached inside a desk and started writing a letter…

**Dear S, I am pleased to inform you that the girl that you summoned has arrived safely. And I am pleased to inform you that all is going according to your plan, if anything changes I will inform you immediately. Until then please be patient with my updates as they may become far and few between, but unless I write otherwise consider everything on track.**

**Sincerely, A**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger had never in all her years of being the best friend of Harry Potter had seen him make such a fool out of himself over a girl, _'But he's never really liked a girl the way he likes Buffy, not Ginny, or Cho, maybe he's a fool when it comes to girls, and we never knew it.'_

Ginny Weasley sat on the other side of Hermione, on the comfortable, overstuffed couch in the common room that was designated for Hogwarts graduates to congregate in their spare time.

She turned to Hermione and looked at her wondering what she was thinking, '_It's been three years since Harry and I stopped dating, so why do I care so much about how he feels towards Buffy?'_

'I_t feels like a knife whenever he looks at her, with those stupid adoring eyes, he'd probably kill Malfoy for her_.' Ginny was getting so engrossed in her thoughts; she didn't even hear Harry walk in.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted his friends, having calmed down since his freak out with Dumbledore.

"Hey Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I was taking a walk and then I stopped to talk to Dumbledore for a while." Harry said.

"What about?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing really, I just ran into him in the halls, and we just chatted for a while." Harry answered trying to cover his freak out.

"Where's Ron gotten to?" Ginny asked, not seeing Hermione's face scrunch up when she said Ron's face.

"Last I saw he was in the Library." Harry said remembering seeing Ron in the library writing a letter as he ran past looking for Dumbledore.

"He's probably in his room writing a love letter to his girlfriend." Hermione practically spat out the word 'girlfriend.'

Ginny turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'What's with her?'

Harry in turn just shook his head as if to say, 'You don't want to know.'

* * *

On the other side of the castle the 'grown ups' met in Dumbledore's office to discuss issues that they and by they (I mean Mrs. Weasley) had deemed to adult for the 'children'.

"Lucius have you received any information from your undercover spy?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I received a letter, early this morning and it seems that Voldemort has started recruiting some new creatures to fight alongside his Deatheaters." Lucius replied.

"What kind of creatures?" Mrs. Weasley said fearfully.

"I'm not sure yet, the letter was awfully vague, but I do know that Voldemort is planning an attack for these new creatures to execute, to prove their loyalty to him." Lucius said.

"Are they going to attack here?" Ms. McGonagall asked urgently.

"I think not, the letter implied that Voldemort is still using this time to gather more strength for the ultimate fight." Lucius said very surely.

Snape turned to Lucius and said, "Enough of this nonsense, stop skirting around the issue, do you know where they are going to attack or not?"

Lucius lifted his eyes which had been counting the tiles in the floor, and without any more skirting, he turned to Molly Weasley and said, "The Ministry."

Molly gasped as all the air left her lungs, "No, not the Ministry, Arthur and Percy are there!"

Narcissa Malfoy, who at this point had been silent quickly rose from her seat in front of the warm fireplace and quickly crossed the room to Molly's side.

"It's alright Molly, they will be fine." Narcissa said wrapping her arm around Molly trying to ease her anguish.

Remus Lupin, who had just arrived just ten minutes ago, too rose from his seat and addressed Lucius, "Why did you wait so long to tell us this, we need to contact the Ministry!"

Dumbledore quickly took out his wand and summoned the floo powder that Remus was reaching for.

"Lucius did inform me of this new discovery when he received the letter this morning, but I'm afraid we cannot do anything to warn the Ministry of their arrival." Dumbledore said gravelly.

Pandemonium erupted in that instant, shouting and yelling, Molly bursting into tears, Narcissa quickly enveloping her in a bear hug, while simultaneously shooting Dumbledore withering looks.

'_If looks could kill, I'd be ten feet under already._' Dumbledore thought, "Enough!" He shouted, everyone dropped into silence.

"If the Ministry were to know they would either evacuate, or call in all Aurors and then the spy that Lucius worked so hard to obtain would be discovered, and all of our hard work would be for naught." Dumbledore said calmly.

"So, you plan to do nothing?" Remus shouted hysterically.

"Yes, I'm sorry but we cannot risk Voldemort finding the spy." Dumbledore said.

Minerva McGonagall in all her years with this usually heroic man could not believe her ears, "Albus, surely you do not plan to do nothing, we have members of the order there, and you would practically be sentencing them to death!"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing to do; now if you will excuse me, I no longer wish to discuss this any longer, I shall retire to my chambers." Dumbledore said swiftly rising to his feet and quickly left the room.

Everyone stood there in complete silence, thinking how much The Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had changed.

Narcissa Malfoy was outraged, "I can't believe he actually plans to do nothing." She was seething.

"My husband, my son." Molly sobbed.

"Molly, stop you're blubbering this instant, it doesn't matter if Dumbledore plans to do nothing, we will do something." Severus said sharply.

She quieted and while sniffling, she said, "We will?"

"Yes, we will, now Lucius did the letter happen to mention when this attack is going to take place?" Snape questioned.

"Not specifically, but it did mention the something about the fifteenth of this month being a good day for fishing." Lucius replied.

"Well, since you don't and have never fished a day in your life, I'm going to assume that is the date of the attack." Severus Snape said very dryly, while thinking, '_Lucius can be extremely blond sometimes_.'

"Yes, right…well, that's in two weeks, we must inform them immediately, in case Voldemort decides to do it a day early." Lucius said embarrassed about the fishing comment Snape had made.

"I agree, in case Dumbledore locked the floo network, I will send a letter to Tonks." Remus said, speaking of the young lady who had captured his heart, yet did not even know it.

Quickly they came up with a plan, and Remus wrote and sent a letter, Minerva sat there quietly in shock of Dumbledore's decision.

'_Has he really lost himself that much in these years, letting innocent people gets sacrificed for a spy_?' Minerva thought, '_Where have you gone Albus, I remember a time when you would have thrown yourself to the lions just to spare one life and now, you choose to this. When did you stop being the man I've known for all these years?'_

_

* * *

_

With tears in her eyes Minerva reminisced about the past quietly while walking to her chambers, and how things used to be long before a boy named Tom Riddle, she bumped into someone, who very ungracefully fell to the floor.

"Oomph, watch where you're going, will you?" Draco Malfoy said furiously brushing off his clothes.

He looked up, "Oh it's you, and sorry…I'll be on my way then."

"Mr. Malfoy, where are you headed to at this hour?" She asked.

"To my room, I just finish dropping Buffy off at her door, from flying." He replied.

"Oh I see, be on your way then, it's getting late." She said.

He quickly inclined his head, and started on his way to the Dungeons, "Wait!" A voice cried out behind him, as he spun around, and Ms. McGonagall beckoning him forward.

"Yes?" He said walking towards her.

"I must speak with you in private." She said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him into a nearby empty classroom.

"Okay, okay, let go!" Draco said wrenching his sleeve from her grasp, once inside the room, "What is it?" He said very obviously annoyed.

"Before The Headmaster and Mr. Potter brought you back, you were with your friends, correct?" She grilled.

"Yeah…so I was visiting some friends, is that a crime?" He said snottily.

"Yes it is especially since I happen to know those Ex-Slytherin friends of yours are Deatheaters." She said incensed.

"You can't prove that." He said calmly.

"Oh, can't I?" She said.

"Okay…what do you want?" He said, "Are you going to tell the Ministry I was consorting with Deatheaters?"

"No, not if you do tell me something, is one of your friends the spy your father is using to gather information?" She said.

"I can honestly say, no, none of my friends are spies, they aren't that stupid, to risk their lives like that." He said as if speaking to someone mentally slow.

"Then you know nothing." She stated.

"No, I didn't say that, I just said they aren't spies." He said.

"What do you know then? She questioned.

"I know a lot more than any of you, and I'll tell you it all, for a fee, of course." He said.

"What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?" She said warily.

"I want a room next to Buffy's, and I want the same privileges as the bloody golden trio, I don't want to treated like a prisoner anymore, and I want some respect from everyone, I'm not nor have I ever been a Deatheater and I expect to be treated as such." He told her.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you have my word, now please what do you know?" She promised.

"The Dark Lord is recruiting Vampires and Demons…" He flatly stated.

She gasped, "That's not possible, he would never do such a thing, vampires and demons are too hard to control!"

"Yeah, well he's desperate now, after that encounter with Potter that weakened him severely, he's not taking any more chances." Draco said.

"And this is reliable information, you're sure?" She asked.

"Extremely, now if that's all, I think I'll go find my new room." He said grinning cheekily.

Ms. McGonagall was very distracted, "Oh…right, yes, that's fine." She muttered.

Draco walked down the hall whistling a merry little tune, thinking up all the ways that his new room was going to work in his favor, '_Buffy, I hope you like breakfast in bed._' He thought, while coming up with ways to convince Buffy's painting to let him in her room without the password, '_Where there's a will, there's a way_.'

* * *

Dun, dun, dun...

Will Harry ever tell Buffy how he feels? Will Draco ever care about anyone other than himself? Who is the person that wants to use Buffy? Will Buffy ever be able to choose between Harry and Draco? What is wrong with Dumbledore? Will they be able reach the Ministry in time? Will anything happen to Arthur or Percy? Who is the spy for Dumbledore? Will Voldemort successfully recruit the Vampires and Demons? Will I ever stop? Tune in next time to find out!

This concludes chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Interlude

Hey guys, just something I started writing on the way home from out of town.  
I thought of Spike watching Buffy from Limbo, seeing the whole under the stars encounter between her and Draco.

ATTN: This Interlude has been revamped.

* * *

_The last time he had seen her, she gave him her love._

What had happened since then?

_Why had she stopped loving him?_

_He didn't understand._

_He could see her now looking at that guy with the same look that had been reserved only for him._

_How quickly she forgot all that he did for her._

_The life he sacrificed._

_All the pain and suffering he endured for her love._

_Now where was it?_

_Was it in on that other guy's mouth?_

_Because that's where she was looking._

_Was it underneath him?_

_Because that's where it looks like she's headed pretty soon._

_Should he have never sacrificed so much for her?_

_After all she had probably forgotten all about him now._

_Especially since she had a new life, in a new world, and had new friends._

_She was free, and him?_

_He was waiting, always waiting._

_Waiting for what, you might ask?_

_He doesn't know._

_But he'll tell you when he finds out._

* * *

  
Dun, dun, dun.

Just a brief interlude, let me know what you think. Please review.


	8. ATTN! AN

**ATTN!**

Hey all. It's been a long time, very long. A long time since I've read one of my old stories, and even longer since I've updated. I'm thinking of continuing this story and/or revamping it, because I've really grown a lot as a writer, due to practicing my writing in other areas. I wanted to know if people would be interested in that. I might do it anyway if people aren't interested, just for something to fight boredom with. However if I know that people wanted me to pursue this idea, I will work on it faster. Drop me a few lines to let me know. Thanks all.

* * *

The chapters have been successfully revamped, fixed of errors, typos and are now new chapter ready! Expect one in the next 2-5 days. Thanks!


	9. No Coincidences

Hey all! So sorry that it's taken this long for an update. I'm going to try and become a more consistent updater. I promise. I really want to finish this story and do my best. Because I have so many more ideas that I want to write about and I am not going to let myself until this is finished. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is enjoyed! Thanks for the viewing. Please, review! Let me know if you have any wants or ideas about what should happen or where you feel like something should go, I promise to take your thoughts into consideration. Thanks!

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy woke up with a wide pleased smile on his face. It had been a long time since he'd gotten his way. After he graduated from Hogwarts, nothing had gone his way. His friends had all ditched him and moved to Muggle London. Since most of them had denounced the Dark Lord and as a direct result been denounced by their families and no longer feeling as though they had anything to fight for without a family, they all left to start a new life as Muggles, or so that was what they let the Wizarding world and their families believe.

Draco, however knew better. He knew that they were just biding their time, hoping that the people in their way would die as a direct result from this war, and then they could swept in and reclaim their position and their power. Also depending on who won the war, he knew that they would conform to whatever side had control, if Voldemort won, they could grovel and come back, simply saying that they were waging their own war against Muggles and Mudbloods, and add to his power. If Potter won...well, they would probably claim innocence that would be easily believed because they had managed to avoid the entire war and also managed to survive among Muggles, which would makes certain powerful Muggle-lovers happy.

Draco looked out the window and was still surprised every morning to see sunlight beaming through so brightly. Being in Slytherin and living the dungeon had suited him, it was dark and quiet. But now, since he wasn't in school anymore, he couldn't sleep in the Slytherin dormitories. Not that there were many Slytherins now. Most of them had either joined up with the Dark Lord or had been killed for not joining him or fled from fear of either of those two options.

Getting up and crossing to his private bathroom, he supposed that was one of the perks to not being a student, private bathrooms and fewer rules. Examining himself in the mirror he was pleased with what he saw, even though he sometimes felt as if his spirit was broken...if he had ever had one that is. He was happy to find that he was still extraordinarily attractive. With high defined but not girlish cheekbones, long silvery blonde hair that he allowed to drape loosely down to his chin now, a muscular but not beefy build and a nice 6'0 height. And his eyes...his eyes pleased him the most; they were a mix between his father's ice cold gray eyes and his mother's light blue eyes.

After showering and changing into nice Muggle trousers and a luscious black turtleneck sweater, he strutted to the kitchen. Yesterday after coming to an agreement with McGonagall, he had staked out his new room which was a bit down the hall and just a left turn away from Buffy's room. Before going to bed he had summoned a house elf and informed him to swap out his belongings from his old room to his new one that McGonagall had bestowed to him after he had woken up and left for the day. Now he was going to get two nice breakfast platters from the kitchen and head to Buffy's room and then wake up Buffy with a pleasant surprise that would leave her fawning over his thoughtfulness. Yes, Draco Malfoy was finally smiling again, because things as it seemed, were looking up.

* * *

Harry James Potter had not had a dream that was linked to Voldemort in almost a year, but the one he'd had at around 1 o'clock in the morning was a doozy. It was now morning and he had still not been able to go back to sleep, he was sitting on his bed staring at the wall, remembering his dream with vivid detail. He'd wanted to go to Dumbledore right away, but because of many reasons he hadn't been able to get up the nerve. He'd wanted to wake up Ron or Hermione and explain his dream to them in great detail before it faded away, but he knew this one wasn't going anywhere and he didn't want to worry them and cause a panic in the Order of the Phoenix. So, he decided to put aside his pride and go speak to the blonde haired girl that had gone on a "date" with his 'second' mortal enemy last night.

That is why Harry was walking across the castle at 6:45 in the morning. Hoping that Buffy wouldn't be too angry with him for disturbing her sleep, but he had to talk to someone before his head exploded and he collapsed from lack of sleep.

He trekked to her room which wasn't really that far away from his, it was on the same floor just a couple of hallways away. On his way there he was shocked to see Malfoy approaching the very same room from the opposite end of the hallway and he was even more shocked to see him carrying two platters of what Harry could only assume had food.

Draco's eyes were cautiously trained to the floor as he was precariously balancing two platters of various breakfast foods and two mugs of steaming hot tea. Harry's eyes were narrowed on Malfoy and he practically growled in anger.

'_What in Merlin's name does Malfoy think he's doing_?' Harry thought furiously as he stalked closer towards Buffy's door from the opposite direction that Malfoy was traveling from.

'_Maybe she and Malfoy arranged to have breakfast together last night and I would just be intruding? What if she and Malfoy spent the night together and now he's bringing breakfast to her_?' Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks and he felt very unsure of his very existence now.

Feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of Buffy and Malfoy being together, Harry swallowed back the bile and rage that threatened to rise, '_Why do I feel this way? Why do I care if she and that git get together, I don't have any claim on her…But you like her, duh_?' Harry's conscience nagged back.

'_Why does Malfoy get to like her and you don't?_' Harry stood stock still and was veritably arguing with himself. _'I can like her, but what if she likes Malfoy instead_?'

'_What if she doesn't? It's only been one night, there's still a chance for us_.' Harry was filled with renewed hope at that thought and he looked up to find Malfoy standing right in front of him.

"WH—what are you doing here?" Harry blundered, not expecting Malfoy to be standing so close to him, stumbling backwards a bit.

Malfoy raised one of his eyebrows and sneered at Harry, "I'm bringing breakfast to Buffy, what do you think you're doing here, Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth about to explain to Malfoy that that wasn't any of his business…when Buffy's door started moving. Harry jumped back from Malfoy to put distance in between them as if he'd been stung. Malfoy just stared at the door and waited calmly.

'_Why does that ponce have to be so calm and collected all the time? I wish just once he would look like a fool in public._' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Buffy's night had not been a good one; she had tossed and turned for most of it because of the confusion about her evening with Draco, '_Was I really going to kiss him? And why would I have felt like that would be betraying Harry?_'

She kept asking herself those questions over and over. And when she had finally gotten to sleep she'd had the most horrific nightmare about being separated from Dawn and her friends only to remember that it was all real once she'd woken up.

Sighing and looking up at the ceiling while she lay in bed, "What am I going to do?" she asked aloud, deciding it would probably be better to vent her frustration on a punching bag in the room where she was training Harry, the room-of-equipment? She couldn't remember what it was called. She got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for the day as ill prepared as she was for it to start.

* * *

The door swung open suddenly and hit the wall behind it with enough force to make Harry wince and Draco blink. Buffy walked out wearing tight black jogging pants and a form fitting red workout tank top, she was also wearing an angry expression on her face. She looked at Harry first, "Harry! What are you doing here, so early?" Buffy asked a bit warily, wondering if something horrible had happened in the night. Then deciding that nothing more horrible than what had already happened to her could be worse that it.

Harry blinked a bit owlishly for a few seconds before opening his mouth to answer...and was promptly interrupted by that no-good-idiotic-flashy-pounc-.

"Buffy, I've brought you some breakfast, I wanted to surprise you and bring it to you in bed, because I assumed you'd be tired from such a late night last night." Draco directed her attention to him smoothly and sharply. He hefted the platters up a bit to emphasize his thoughtfulness and smiled in the way that he knew made him look very good.

Buffy shot a quick smile to Draco before glancing over at Harry who appeared to be muttering under his breath about something that was flashy, "Okay." Buffy replied to Draco while still looking at Harry who seemed peeved that she had just accepted Draco's answer for why he was at her door so early in the morning as if it was common for Draco to bring her foodstuff in bed.

"I just—had to talk to you." Harry finished lamely, he felt like such a dofus for trudging all the way out here to talk to her and interrupting her breakfast "date" with Malfoy. Just thinking about them on a date together almost made him openly hiss at Malfoy like a crazy person.

"Okay. We can do that." Buffy replied looking at Harry in concern. She looked over at Draco and saw that he had a patient but forced smile plastered on his face. "Draco, can we take a rain-check?" She asked and then waited silently for his answer.

Draco privately gritted his teeth but put on a charming smile, "Certainly." He replied in a clipped voice that wasn't as easily controlled as his expression.

Buffy taking note of his frustration, decided to be a little nice even though she mostly felt frustrated also. "Can we meet for lunch instead? I was planning on meditating again this morning, privately." She added as to dispel the question of self-invitation that she knew might be a possibility from his sudden pleased expression about her lunch invitation.

"Of course, Buffy, it would my pleasure to escort you for lunch. Shall we meet in the Great Hall at about 1 o'clock?" Draco smiled more genuinely and completely ignored Harry's presence. Inwardly Draco had to use all of his proper Pureblood training to keep from doing something incredibly immature and sticking his tongue out at Potter. Something that he indeed wanted to do very badly.

"Perfect." Buffy said smiling, glad that he was so easily pleased.

Waiting until Malfoy was far enough down the hallway to talk to Buffy, Harry just kept the burning jealousy under lock and key inside his head. He also spent that time glaring a hole into the back of Malfoy's stupid swaggering body as he took for-bloody-ever to leave.

* * *

Finally Harry released the breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding and he turned to find Buffy peering interestedly at his own face. Coughing and feeling a flush rise from his neck upwards to his face, he struggled to explain why he was here in the first place.

"Do you want to come inside?" Buffy asked while smiling gently at him, Harry seemed nervous for some reason, Buffy couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Yeah, that would be great." Harry said trying to smile back, but failing. The jealousy still burned a hole in his stomach, but he tried to get it to dissipate.

Buffy turned and started walking back into her room.

Walking into Buffy's room, Harry Potter realized that this was the first time that he'd been alone with a girl in her bedroom, and Hermione didn't count. Feeling that same flush rise up from his neck, he cleared his throat and just began to open his mouth to talk to her.

"I had a dream last night about Voldemort. I haven't had one in quite a while, but this one was very...interesting." Harry started and just shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Do you want to sit down? You look like you're going to topple over." Buffy said without malice and just concern.

Before Harry could reply Buffy had grabbed his wrist and herded him over toward her sitting area where there were two off-white overstuffed and comfortable looking love seats. Nearly stumbling over his own feet because of how her hand felt on his wrist, how nice and comforting that burn was. He could feel every individual digit on his skin, it felt as if electricity was coming off of her in waves and being transmitted to him through her very touch.

Buffy sat down next to Harry and drew her knees up to her chest and continued to watch him. She didn't know that a boy could be so beautiful. With his dark black tousled hair that never seemed to be brushed and his perfect tan skin. Those eyes though, that's what got her every time, and what would continue to get her if she wasn't careful. His eyes were so intense and so very green. She hadn't seen such intensity since Angel. The thought of Angel led to thoughts of High School and Sunnydale which made her heart clenched in an unbearable way.

Sure, she definitely knew the effect that she had on him, she was a girl, and a very aware one at that. She knew that he stumbled and stuttered because he liked her, and she knew that he didn't just glare at Draco that way just because they were rivals, there was something deeper than that, she could see it and she assumed that it was herself.

Harry told her, her told her about how his dreams were linked to Voldemort, about how he could see what Voldemort did or sometimes what he felt, and that led to her asking how he could see this, and he explained the link further, he explained about his parents and his mother and her love being the reason for his being. And finally after what felt like hours of explaining he told her about his dream.

"Voldemort was in a dark room, it was dimly lit and there were dark curtains on every window to block the sun. There was a couple that he was talking to, a man and a woman and he was really happy that they were there, I mean, really." He said with a bit of a shudder. "They were very pale, the man looked kind of like Malfoy if I think about it, and the woman looked almost like Bellatrix." Harry revealed with disgust and spite.

Buffy nodded, she knew what Draco looked like, "Who is Bellatrix and what does she look like?"

"Bellatrix is Draco's crazy aunt on his mum's side. She's absolutely mental, and worships Voldemort like no other. But it wasn't her, it only looked like her a bit, tall and slender almost willowy." Harry said thoughtfully.

Buffy wanted to curl up into a ball and die when she heard the word willowy, but instead she trucked on. "Go on."

"Long dark hair, wavy a bit. Dark eyes. Pale skin. Wearing a really old looking dress, like from medieval times or something of the sort. Sort of a demented look in her eyes also." Harry said thinking more and wondering if it was a relative of Draco's or Bellatrix's, some forgotten cousin that had inherited the genetic insanity gene that seemed to follow Malfoy and his family around.

"The guy was tallish, also thin, also pale and had the most unnaturally blonde hair, I'd ever seen. It was slicked back against his head kind of like how Malfoy used to wear his hair in 1st year. And he was wearing Muggle clothes, black jeans and a long black overcoat, very goth-looking clothes, now that I think of it, the both of them." Harry had finished and then waited for Buffy's response.

"A man and woman, the woman had long black hair, seemed demented and wore old clothes and the man had unnaturally blonde hair and a long black coat?" Buffy asked to confirm this and all the while felt as if a knife had been jabbed in her gut. '_No way it can be Spike and Drusilla, no way._' She thought and prayed.

Suddenly it seemed as if her coming to be here wasn't so much of a coincidence anymore. She had thought it was some weird magic mishap, Giles had warned of those all the time and since no one really knew the purpose of that necklace that Spike had used to finish the fight, she just assumed.

Now she felt really stupid. Something or someone was playing her. Whether it was the Powers That Be or some magical person trying to use her to some end, she was going to find out and nothing was going to stop her. If Spike and Dru were involved, this was no coincidence. This was a player trying to line up his pieces. Trying to get history to repeat itself and trying to get her to finish Drusilla and Spike.

"Buffy? You haven't said anything for about five minutes." Harry said to her, he hadn't wanted to interrupt her since she seemed to be in such deep thoughts, but he was really hungry now, having skipped breakfast to come here straight away.

"Sorry, Harry. But I need to talk to Dumbledore about this first. Those people you described..." Buffy started and stopped and seemed to get lost in her thoughts again.

"Yeah?" Harry pressed her to continue, he needed to know who those people were and why Voldemort felt practically gleeful in their presence.

"I think I know them." Buffy said as a whisper and closed her eyes almost as if in pain.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review your thoughts and/or comments. I value them both!


End file.
